


Masked Youtuber

by SunnyTangerine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluffy, Hinataisalivestreamer, Hinataisayoutuber, Kenmaisafanboy, M/M, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTangerine/pseuds/SunnyTangerine
Summary: This was requested by one of my readers on wattpad. I hope you enjoy!! <33
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 21





	Masked Youtuber

\---

Hinata Shoyou. A small ball of energy with one of the brightest smiles.

He had a lot of interests like gaming, singing, writing songs, watching anime and more. He started a YouTube channel called "Sunray" during middle school where he shared all of his talents and interests. He didn't want to show his face in front of the camera so he always wore a mask during the videos and livestreams. 

It was a black fox mask with traces of golden on a few areas. With the mask on, Hinata hid his face from the media but the real question is how long will this last?

Slowly over the years, his channel developed and it reached above 40 million subscribers! Soon his fans couldn't get over their curiosity and desperately wanted to see his face. With all the overwhelming comments, Hinata made a promise to them.

He would show his face when he reaches 50 million subscribers.

Now let's get into his love life- He was in love with none other than his bestfriend Kenma, he was attracted to his laid back personality and they both shared similar interests which caused Hinata to fall more in love with him.

Hinata never confessed his feelings in fear of getting rejected and losing his best friend so he kept it all inside of him.

\---

Kenma Kozume. An introverted gamer who didn't communicate much.

Two of his interests were volleyball and video games but mostly video games. It was like as if he was in another world, he was addicted to it. His interest in gaming also led him to a YouTube channel "Sunray". 

He had only seen one video of the guy playing minecraft and he had already fallen in love with his gaming style. Soon enough, he became a fanboy of Sunray.

And when I mean by a fanboy I mean literally a fanboy, He had bought every single merch of his and would even join every livestream of his, may it be at night or morning. He would also screech in happiness at some points when he gets a notification of a video or livestream of Sunray. 

It was official. Sunray had become Kenma's No.1 favorite gamer.

One of his top most wishes was for Sunray to do a face reveal so when he heard in a livestream that he would do one when he reached 50 million, Kenma couldn't get the thought out of his head and would check the number of followers he had every single day.

Till now, you've only read about his gaming life so you must be wondering how is his love life like?

Well as of now, he is still single af and he is gay. He only found out about that when he met him. Hinata Shoyou.

The blond had fallen head over heels for the little bean ever since they first met. Kenma was attracted to not only his captivating looks but also to his wonderful personality.

Kenma was honestly pretty surprised when Hinata wanted to be friends with him. He usually titled himself as "self centered" and "boring" which was why he never really made many friends. He became really happy when he and Hinata became close friends, it was like a dream come true.

But they were total opposites, which made Kenma believe that he wouldn't have a chance with the ginger.

\---

Currently, it was a just another day at training camp. Hinata being an energetic ball of sunshine, he spent the past few days playing volleyball more than anyone in camp. Thus the training camp was going in high spirits for him.

Kenma had only come when he heard Karasuno was coming which meant Hinata would be there. He was happy Hinata was coming, at least someone would keep him company and happy when Kuroo took his controller away. 

Kuroo knew about Kenma's crush on Hinata although Kenma hadn't told him though. He would often tease him about it too. I mean, it was pretty obvious.

The way he looked at Hinata, how he would be comfortable with Hinata around and he would also often communicate with Hinata. He even had an extremely soft side for Hinata too which was pretty rare.

But of course, Hinata hadn't noticed this. He was an oblivious person which didn't help him understand the true feelings Kenma had for him.

Kuroo wanted them to be together but Kenma would always say that there was no chance Hinata would accept his feelings and brushed the matter off.

\---

Today, there were having a free training camp day so everyone were either taking to their friends, were on their devices or minding their on business. 

Hinata was on his laptop editing some videos for his viewers when sudden a LOT of notifications came in. He tried ignoring them and continuing his work but after a few minutes, he finally gave in and checked the messages.

***

CONGRATS ON 50 MILLION SUBS!! CAN WE HAVE THE FACE REVEAL NOW PLEASE 🥺❤️

Congrats on 50 mill subs bby ❤️❤️❤️

YASSS!!! TIME FOR THE FACE REVEAL 😜

***

"Wait...are you serious??", Hinata whispered before checking his channel and god did he get a surprise.

***

Sunray ✓  
50.07M subscribers

***

His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. Will he have do a livestream right now???

The answer? Yes. The viewers weren't backing down so he basically had no choice but to do it right then and there.

He went to the dorms so he could get more comfortable, he then set up everything for his immediate livestream. He took his mask from the bag and stared at it for a minute.

"Uhhh Hinata??"

Instantly, Hinata's face shot up and turned to face the person who called out his name. It was the whole team.

"I can explain..?"

\---

Kenma was on his phone when he received a notification, when he saw it he chocked on the water he was drinking. Kuroo being the closest person next to him, came over to him and asked if was okay.

"Yeah..I am.... fine..", Kenma said coughing a bit as he finished his sentence.

"What got you sooo off guard?", Kuroo commented as it was a bit rare for Kenma to act like this.

"Look at this!", Kenma took his phone and shoved it in front of Kuroo's face.

***

Sunray just started a Premiere: FACEREVEAL!!! (50 million subs special)

***

"Sunray? Isn't he like your favorite youtuber? The Masked One?", Kuroo questioned Kenma who responded by shaking his head violently.

"Yup! He's going to finally do a face reveal and it's in 30 minutes!! Can't wait for it!!!!!!", Kenma squealed loudly with one of the biggest smiles Kuroo has never seen before.

\---

"Your a famous youtuber??!!!", Sugawara asked in utmost shock and surprise that one of his baby crows was famous

"Yeah...", Hinata nervously chuckled. "50 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS! THAT'S FRICKING CRAZY!!!!, Nishinoya yelled on the top of his lungs which caused the players to cover their ears in pain.

"Oh god, can't you just shut up for once!", Tsukishima shouted at him to which Sugawara backed him up. "Hmph! Fine!"

"Wait...so you NEVER showed your face during videos, livestream or anything of that sort??", Yamaguchi asked still trying to digest the information he had just heard.

Hinata hummed in response and then Tanaka asked as curiosity sparked inside of him, "Why do not want to show your face??"

"Uhmm well...I am not exactly comfortable with showing my face cause...I am scared I will get bad remarks..", Hinata muttered as he played with his fingers.

"Hey, don't listen to those who give to bad remarks on your looks. Your plenty cute and you also have an amazing personality.", Sugawara comforted Hinata to which others backed him up.

"Thanks guys.", Hinata flashed his sunshine smiles almost blinding some with it.

"Hinata, isn't it almost time for you to start your livestream?", Kageyama asked pointing t his laptop. "Shoot! I almost forgot about it!!"

Some of the members chuckled at Hinata's forgetfulness. "Shoyou, is it possible if we can sit here while you do your livestream?"

"Oh yeah! Once I reveal my face, I will introduce you to them too!!"

\---

"It's starting!!!", Kenma yelped in excitement. "I can see that.."

"Hello guys!! Wow there's already more than 5k people right now! Well how do I put this, thank you so so so much for 50 million subscribers!!! I never thought we would really reach high numbers like these! Also thank you for the overwhelming support and love I got from you all and as promised, today I will be doing my face reveal which most you have requested!"

Kenma vibrated on the bench moving back and fro waiting for the big reveal. He also typed a message and donated some money, "CONGRATS ON 50 MILLION SUBS!! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE FACE REAVEAL 😍🔥"

Sunray chuckled at the overflowing comments he was receiving which were congratulating him for 50 million subscribers and also showing their excitement for the face reveal.

"I actually kinda scared to show my face so could you all promise me not to make fun of me when I show it to you..?"'

Kenma immediately typed down another message, "If they insult you they gonna die 🙃🔪💀"

Sunray found him getting multiple comments like this and felt himself getting more comfortable. He took a deep breath and said, "I guess its time then..."

Anticipation was evident in Kenma's eyes. His heart was beating as fast as ever, he finally got to see his idol's face after all these years. It was something he dreamt about every night and now it was finally happening.

Sunray slowly moved his mask down and it was

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHOYOU/HINATA???!!!!"

Kenma's eyes widened in absolute shock and surprise and it was the same state for Kuroo as well. Never once in a lifetime did he think that his crush was his favorite youtuber of all times!

He sat on the bench frozen and unable to utter another word. Kuroo was quick to snap out his shock and then he stood up. 

He grabbed Kenma's wrist and ran into the directions of the dorms. "KUROO! LET GO!! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?!", Kenma resisted from Kuroo's pull.

"NO WAY! WE ARE GOING TO SEE HINATA, NOW!!"

\---

Once Hinata revealed his face to his viewers, the comment section was going wild.

***

You look soooooo cute!!! 🥺❤️✨

I'm so jealous! You so much more prettier than me 😤

Luv you look *chef's kiss* beautiful! 💖

OMG YOUR HINATA SHOYOU FROM KARASUNO!! I AM SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOURS ❤️✨

Bby you look more beautiful than me T^T

Bruh tell me some to improve my ugly face 😘

I AM GOING TO WATCH EVERY SINGLE GAME OF YOURS FROM NOW ON-

KARASUNO FLY!!! 

***

Many even donated a large sum of money, I mean they always do- except this time it was the double or triple the amount of money before so overall the face reveal was going as smooth as butter. 

"I can't believe some of you ACTUALLY recognized me and also- I am currently with my friends and teammates in a training camp for volleyball so lemme introduce you all to them!", Hinata smiled as he gestured for the others to come sit beside him.

\---

Kenma was getting dragged by Kuroo to the dorms and soon they were in the same room as Hinata which wasn't really helping Kenma's mental state. 

He was malfunctioning. His idol was his crush.

"Uhhh Kenma are you okay..?" Kenma couldn't respond properly to the question Hinata asked him, he was having a hard time digesting all this information. Unknown to him, he was a blushing stuttering mess but lemme tell you this, the viewers were quick to catch up.

***

SHIPPPPPPP 🔥🔥🔥

OMG SO CUTE!! 🥺✨

CONFESS!!!! 💘💘💘

I LIVE FOR THIS GAYNESS 😍🤪

***

Hinata was turning red by every second as he read the comments in the livestream. What the hell is happening?

The comments were coming in like crazy. Most of them were shipping them together but Kenma doesn't have feelings for him, right..?

He turned to take a look at Kenma, he was blushing as red as a tomato and he was also covering his face to avoid eye contact. Now Hinata was lost in deep thoughts.

You must we wondering right now, what did the others think of the situation? That was another story, their teammates caught on soon enough and all of a sudden, they started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Hinata and Kenma instantly snapped out of their frozen trance when they heard all the commotion. Kenma gulped, maybe...this was his chance to finally confess to Hinata.

"K-Kenma?" Kenma closed the gap between them with ease, brushing his lips against Hinata's. 

Kenma had never felt like this before, neither did Hinata. The passion was overwhelming, it felt euphoric. The kiss was sweet and gentle. It wasn't rushed and it wasn't harsh. It felt just right.

"Hinata, I really like you a lot. I've loved you since the first day we met." Hinata smiled tenderly and whispered back, "I like you too."

Their chat was literally fangirling at the cute and wholesome moment and their teammates were doing the same except a few like Tsukishima and the forgotten trio. They were collecting some blackmail 😜

They pulled away and the blonde gazed into the ginger's bright eyes. "I can't believe my idol is my first kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest oneshot I've created and I also hope you enjoyed reading this!! Lemme know your opinions in the comments ^^


End file.
